Saptarishi: Seven Sages
|image=PKH Saptarishi SevenSages.jpg; Saptarishi SevenSages Gathered.jpg; |kanji=七仙人・七仙人 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Nanasennin: Nanasennin |literal english=Saptarishi: Seven Sages |english tv=Saptarishi: Seven Hermits |parent jutsu= |jutsu classification=Hiden~Rasen Clan, Uchujutsu, Clone Technique, Kinjutsu, Fighting Style, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Ace Korimachi |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Saptarishi: Seven Sages (七仙人・七仙人, Saptarishi: Nanasennin) is a and utilized by Ace Korimachi. It allows him to project, synchronize and fuse several clones together to produce a more powerful one. Usage Using the power of his multiple Rinnegan in combination with Kisshoten's, Jigoku is able to systematically overlap or transform to form a highly advanced limbo clone. This technique allows for a variety of feats and effects depending on it's use, as evident in its many variants. Upon activation, each of the clones vision is linked to the user, similar to the Six Paths Technique, while the user gains the same abilities as the clones in question. Ace is able to switch the places of any clone with himself, another object or to another location at will. Ace autonomously gains the abilities of any sage he activates, but subsequently loses the ability of any saptarishi sage that reverts back to normal. This makes the user exceptionally dangerous, considering the number of potential sages they are capable of conjuring. Saptarishi Saptarishi (七仙人, Seven Sages) are the base clones utilized in the technique. These clones are exceptionally durable and are capable of moving very swiftly on their feet. Due to them being composed to Cosmic Energy, they are naturally invisible anyone, save for Rasen Clan members and related clans capable of tapping into the cosmic source. Despite this, if willed by the user, they can become visible to all. Kyūdōryōken The Kyūdōryōken (求道猟犬, Truth-Seeking Hound) is the First Sage within the Limbo: Seven Sages technique. Utilizing cosmic energy, one is able to synchronize two saptarishi into one vastly empowered shadow, referred to as a "Kyūdōryōken". These Kyūdōryōken have a violet aura and possess unique abilities that differ from normal Limbo shadows. Upon activation, one saptarishi clone is converted into a Kyūdōryōken. Kyūdōryūken are able to find any target, regardless of locality or temporarily, initiate unblockable attacks, and discern a targets status, such as any passively activated techniques or effects. Kyūtōsaninari The Kyūtōsaninari (求逃散稲荷, Truth-Evading Fox) is the Second Sage within the Saptarishi: Seven Sages technique. Utilizing cosmic energy, is able to overlap and synchronize two saptarishi into a vastly empowered shadow referred to as a " Kyūtōsaninari". These Kyūtōsanunari have a purple aura and possess unique abilities that differ from those of normal limbo clones. Upon activation, two limbo clones converge on one another and fuse into one. Kyūtōsaninari are incapable of being caught as they naturally and successfully evade any attempts at confining, containing or restraining them. They are also incapable of being sensed and can completely bypass defensive capabilities. Because of their inability to be caught, they can't be restrained in any manner and are for all intentions and purposes immune to , and . Zennōika The Zennōika (全能異化, Almighty Catabolism) is the Third Sage within in Saptarishi: Seven Sages technique. Utilizing cosmic energy, one can overlap and synchronize three saptarishi into one vastly empowered shadow, referred to as an "Zennōika". These Zennōika have a yellow aura and possess a unique abilities that differ to normal Limbo shadows. Upon activation, three limbo clones converge on one another and fuse into one. Zennōika is able to absorb or expulse objects, entities and/or afflictions into or from its body. IT is able to project a personal barrier around itself to absorb attacks, matter or energy and enhance itself or utilize the properties of whatever it absorbed to gain an advantage. It can even be used to gain use of an attack or become immune to its effects. By explusing an objects, affliction or entities from its body, it can dispel effects such as poison, diseases, or even genjutsu. This tenders it immune to a variety of different , depending on its use. The second ability of Zennōika allows it to create an impenetrable force-field. It is able to shape the wall into any two-dimensional shape, but after the walls is created, it becomes unchanging and is incapable of being moved by others, meaning the user would have to destroy it in order to make a new wall. Zennōika are able to create a maximum of three walls each. Genzaihenchōki The Genzaihenchōki (現在変調器, Current Modulator) is the Fourth Sasaptarishi into one vastly empowered shadow, referred to as an "Genzaihenchōki". These Genzaihenchōki have a yellow aura and possess a unique abilities that differ to normal Limbo shadows. Upon activation, four limbo clones converge on one another and fuse into one. Genzaihenchōki is able to compress or decompress the current of time within its personal space o around other targets, allowing it to move behind or in front of the current time-stream. When active, nothing visually changes about the user, though they gain unique abilities in doing so. The first ability of Genzaihenchōki is Time Decompression. When decompressing time within its personal space, the flow of time expands, thus allowing Genzaihenchōki to shift itself behind the current time-stream. When behind the current time-stream, others are capable of perceiving the clone, regardless of ocular capabilities, allowing observers to casually track and witness what the clone does. Despite this, the clone is able to move faster than the eye can actively track, even with the aid of dojutsu, meaning whatever an observer sees occurred seconds after they observed it. When attacking a target, the Genzaihenchōki clone won't be attacking a target in present time, but where the target was in the past, meaning a target should be especially careful. Being behind the time stream, and thus in the past, the clone is effectively invulnerable to harm and intangible. The amount of time is can shift behind the current time-stream is directly equal to the time it can stay behind the current-time stream, though its unique abilities cool-down time is double the shifted time. This means that while a longer time is most beneficial to the clone, its power will remain on cool-down twice as long, making shorter trips more beneficial than originally thought if dependent on the technique. When inflicting damage or a specific effect on a target, the time it takes before it occurs in the present is equal to the time shifted as well. Genzaihenchōki is able to shift itself an unspecified amount of time behind the time-stream. Alternatively, Genzaihenchōki is able to shift a target into a decompressed time-stream for seven minutes. During this time, the target is intangible to all but the user, making it especially dangerous form them, as they can't receive help from allies. The target(s) are able to see occurrences within the main time-stream, but can have no influence on it. While trapped, escape is impossible, even with the aid of space-time ninjutsu, meaning the victim will have to wait until the techniques active time is expired. The second ability of Genzaihenchōki is Time Compression. When compressing time within its personal space, the flow of time contracts, thus allowing Genzaihenchōki to shift itself ahead of the current time-stream. When ahead of the current time-stream, others . more to come. When inflicting damage on targets in the future, Genzaihenchōki will be completely imperceptible, regardless of dojutsu tier or the eye's capabilities. When the point in the future in which damage was inflicted becomes the present, it will appear to the target as if the Genzaihenchōki and/or the user has never moved at all, leading the target to speculate exactly how the damage was inflicted. By being able to shift itself behind and ahead of the current time-stream, Genzaihenchōki's evasion ans sensing capabilities are shifted into overdrive to such an extent that it is capable of effortlessly dodging point-blank and even instantaneous techniques and attacks on its person. The third ability of Genzaihenchōki is that it is able to enter a dimensional void that simultaneously exists and coexists within the current space, allowing it to enter a time-stream in which everything else is frozen. When active, the user, along with the other seven sages are capable of movement, while the rest of the world is frozen. This allows the user ample time to think of a plan and reconfigure objects in their surroundings or even set up attacks. more to come' Kankyōketsuretsu The Kankyōketsuretsu (環境決裂, Ambient Disruption) is the Fifth Sage within the Saptarishi: Seven Sages technique. Utilizing cosmic energy is able to overlap and synchronize five saptarishi into one vastly empowered shadow, referred to an Kankyōketsuretsu. Kankyōketsuretsu have a orange aura and possess a unique abilities that differ from normal Limbo shadows. Upon activation, seven clones converge on one another and fuse into one. Due to their overlapped, yet synchronized nature, these clones are capable of seeing the flow of energy in all things and possess immeasurable speed, appearing as an orange blur to dojutsu users. By observing this flowing energy and using their speed, the clones are able to effortlessly see through, react to and even counter targets. The clones are capable of such movement, as noted by Kan Korimachi as "moving at impossible speed", outpacing anything or anyone he has ever faced before. This speed allows the clones to outpace and outmatch opposition, being able to actively defend Jigoku against Osamu's Rengoku Shin'enken. It was so fast that it could even keep up with Kan while moving and fighting attentively at superluminal speeds for a prolonged period of time. The second ability of the Apkallu is the ability to disrupt objects and entities. By holding their hands and, they can instantaneously erect an invisible field capable of disrupting the functionality of a particular object or being. Jigoku mainly uses this ability to physically disrupt and cease attacks and defenses of the target. During their final battle, Jigoku used they technique to disrupt Osamu's shield, which was composed of a Truth-Seeking Ball, causing it to literally fade away, before an Apkallu followed up with an attack. Because of its ability to throw techniques into chaos, it can prove highly valuable in stopping attacks and erasing defences. Each Kankyōketsuretsu is composed of five limbo clones, and Ace is able to create a maximum of four Kankyōketsuretsu clones at a time. These clones are able to last seven times longer than a normal saptarishi, but they also have a cool down time seven times as long. In their final battle, the clones were shown to be immune to even those utilizing , only being harmed by Osamu when utilizing Kisshoten's power. These clones and Jigoku seem to be immune to , being completely unmoved and unaffected by them as long as its active. They are, however, prone to Fuinjutsu, though they are able to autonomously disable the fuinjutsu's effects after a period of time. Setsunakōtai The Setsunakōtai (刹那交代, Instant Shifting) is the Sixth Sage within the Saptarishi: Seven Sages technique. Utilizing cosmic energy, one is able to overlap and synchronize six saptarishi into a vastly empowered shadow referred to as a "Setsunakōtai". These Setsunakōtai have a red aura and possess several additional abilities that mostly differ from normal Limbo shadows. The Setsunakōtai are capable of forming spatial barriers around targets to instantly teleport them elsewhere. This is achieve by highlighting a target and spontaneously forming an invisible space-time barrier around them. Once enclosed, the user is able to instantly collapse one end of the bubble into another space, thereby adding the confined of the barrier to that space. This barrier is completely invisible to the likes of users if the user is simply teleporting a target, as it occurs instantly. If the user is attempting to form barriers around more than a single target, then users of the and , among a few more outside techniques, are capable of perceiving them, until the teleportation or switch occurs. Because the barriers themselves aren't openings in space, they are impossible to be synchronized with and as such, the only way to travel to the destination is to be within the space before the technique is activated. The second ability of the Setsunakōtai is the ability to form a unique fuinjutsu capable of sealing opposing techniques and targets into a dimensional void. This is achieved by the user highlighting their desired target(s) before forming an invisible, static barrier around them. Upon activation, the barrier is instantly collapsed into a unique dimensional void. Each dimensional void this technique uses is unique with each use of sending and retrieving, making synchronization pointless, as the opposing user will actually waste chakra synchronizing their technique to a dimensional void that will effectively never be used twice. The dimensional voids themselves are like a hallway, sealed on both ends. The user is able to retrieve trapped targets at will. The only way to escape from within the confines of the dimensional void is via , after-which the void itself becomes closed off before collapsing. The third ability of the Setsunakōtai os the ability to achieve intangibility. Utilizing a rather unique dimensional void, the Setsunakōtai is able to overlap the current dimension with the dimensional void, achieving seamless intangibility. This is achieve by overlapping their personal space with that of the unique dimensional void, allowing them to achieve a state of intangibility akin to that of . Unlike Kamui's intangibility, which is dependent on an entire dimension, utilizing a personal void inaccessible to outsiders, the user is incapable of being harmed, hence "seamless intangibility". While intangible, the Setsunakōtai are unable to be harmed, though they won't be able to interact with anything. If they are within an object upon becoming tangible, all matter overlapping their body will be displaced. This can be cleverly used to escape confinement and even disable seals. Each Setsunakōtai is composed of six saptarishi clones, and Ace is able to create a maximum of four Setsunakōtai clones at a time. These clones are able to last six times longer than a normal limbo shadow, but also have a cool-down time six times as long. These clones are are affected by , as such techniques can warp the space they are in as long as they aren't intangible, though they can't be harmed by such techniques. As with the other Nanasennin, upon use, himself gains their abilities for as long as its active. ??? The Saptarishi is the Seventh Sage within the Saptarishi: Seven Sages technique. Utilizing his Rinnegan in combination with Kisshoten's, Jigoku is able to overlap and synchronize seven shadows into one vastly empowered shadow, referred to as "Saptarishi". These Saptarish have a green aura and possess a unique abilities that differ from normal saptarishi. Due to their overlapped, yet synchronized nature, upon striking a target once, they will be effectively struck twenty-one times in that same instance, with increased force with each hit. Because only the first attack must land in order for the entire attack successful, this feature makes this style incredible deadly. One trait about the nature of the technique is its persistence; Once initial contact is made, the rest will follow suit, regardless of defenses put fourth. These persistence and empowerment also applies to more than just Taijutsu, and can be extended to other ares as well, such as and as well. When utilizing ninjutsu, the ninjutsu is will be cast seven times as powerful and effective as it normal, or seven times the amount, depending on the technique as determined by the user. Each Saptarishi is composed of seven saptarishi clones, and Ace is able to create a maximum of three Saptarishi clones at a time. These clones are able to last seven times longer than a normal saptarishi, but they also have a cool down time seven times as long. These clones seem to hold a weakness to , as they can be warped away with techniques like Kamui, though it takes them some time to escape dimensions or spaces they are sent to. They are immune to being sealed in any way, shape or form. All seven types of saptarishi have been shown utilizing Tenchikaibyaku, as well as other techniques. Despite their use, they can't normally been seen if used by these entities, only being capable of being seen by techniques capable of seeing them. Zetsumyōtekisei The Zetsumyōtekisei (, Exquisite Aptitude) is the Zeroth Sage within the Saptarishi: Seven Sages technique. Drawbacks While the clones last seven times as long, their cooldown time is seven times as longer as well. PKH Limbo Saptarishi.png PKH Limbo Setsunakotai.png PKH Limbo Apkallu.png PKH Limbo Genzaihenchoki.png PKH Limbo Zennoika.png PKH Limbo Kyutosaninari.png PKH Limbo Kyudoryoken.png Trivia *The are Seven Sages of ancient India. *The are Seven Sages in Ancient Mesopotamian tradition. *"Genzaihenchōki" (現在変調器) means "Current Modulator". *"Setsunakōtai" (刹那交代) means "Instant Shifting". *"Zennōika" (全能異化) means "Almighty Catabolism" *The idea for "Saptarishi: Seven Sages" came from the Matrix, where Neo was being punched by Anderson multiple times despite being hit only one time. *Because of the number of clones needed to make a specific sage, one is able to mix and match specific ones in combat, allowing them to achieve a variety of feats.